A Spark
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Haruka is the Third Seat of the Sixth Division and does the majority of the paper work for the division. She has never met the Sixth Division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki but when she does, she finds that he has been watching her for some time and has fallen in love with her. Smut piece; may lead to more.


Byakuya was a quiet man. Seldom did he casually speak to his fellow quad members; he only spoke to them when he was handing over orders or paperwork. He rarely showed emotion towards them, his lips usually firmly creased into a firm, unmoving line and eyes as quiet as an undisturbed pond. The division members had simply gotten used to the way their captain was and went on with their duties and lives.

He was a truly majestic man, a bearer of honor and pride. The way he walked, even the way he talked, emitted his superiority and rank. He spoke with etiquette, always using the proper titles and tone. Even when he was referring to others with respect, it seemed he was demanding it all the while. His subordinates couldn't help but feel inferior to him. He came from a noble family and was treated like royalty, but he seemed to think them too gratuitous and absurd. "I am only here to do my duty." He would say.

But it had to be more than that, it had to be. Duty didn't make you hurt your sister, duty didn't make difficult demands. Or at least that's what Haruka thought. Then again, she didn't have room to say anything on the subject, being only the Third Seat in the Sixth Division. She wasn't a lieutenant or captain, so she couldn't talk about things like duty, honor or pride. She didn't fight; she sat back and did the paperwork, watching as everyone else fought.

Everyone else passed their work onto her so they could do more pleasurable things. She stayed up late into the night, doing their paperwork and handing in their reports. She would stay up late doing their work and then wake up early to get them tea and sake for while they relaxed. Then, she would start doing their work again until they asked for more tea and sake. Maybe it was just the job of a Third Seat to do these things and maybe it wasn't, but she had her "duties" and they were important to her, no matter what they entailed.

She wanted to work with him, _for him_; to make things easier for him and to help him run the Sixth Division. It must be hard being a captain, having to do so much paperwork and to take on so much responsibility. She figured the stress must be unimaginable and it was to her. She couldn't even think about all the things a captain has to do in a day. But then again, she wasn't even around the captain at any moment in time, so how could she even begin to understand one bit?

It was during one of her late nights that her entire life changed, as it seemed. Everything seemed to be turned around, almost like fate was dealing her a new set of cards and a **winning** set of cards at that. Sitting quietly in her room at her cluttered desk, Haruka worked with both speed and patience, filling out the forms regarding the recent Hollow attacks in Karakura Town. She wrote with each person's handwriting, careful to cross the _t'_s and dot the _I'_s as they did. The night was growing ever darker and the moon hung high in the sky, hanging over the Seireitei like a guardian. Nothing in the night could hide from the moon's light, not even the crows which cawed loudly.

The Sixth Division barracks was mostly silent, save for the scribble of her quill and the snores of the other members. She worked diligently, hoping to be done with this tall stack within the hour, although it seemed unlikely. It was already midnight, about half past it actually, and she was only half-through the stack. She tried to fill out the reports to the best of her ability, despite having not been present when the events to be reported on took place. She knew from the stories told by her companions the majority of what happened at these scenes and wrote descriptively but not redundantly. She included the required information, and then added less important information, outlining the report chronologically.

Scribbling the signature of the subordinate's name at the bottom, she gently picked up the small stack of papers, lightly banged their bottoms on the desk to straighten them and then put them in the pile going to the captain. Setting down the quill, she sighed loudly and laid her head on the desk. Her head was covered in sweat and she was feeling incredibly hot, but the desk was just as warm. Sitting up, she looked to the door to her room, which was closed firmly, explaining the immense heat in the small space she slept in. Standing from the wooden chair, she walked over to the door and opened it fully, doing so as quietly as possible.

She sighed happily as a gentle breeze instantly came through the door, blowing her hair back and shifting her robes about her. When the breeze settled, she sighed, feeling significantly better and more motivated to do the work she needed to. Turning back to her desk, she went to return to said work when she heard soft, gentle footsteps. Pausing immediately, she turned back to the door and slowly stepped forward, wondering who could be awake at such an hour – besides her, of course. When she peered out into the hallway she saw no one and the footsteps had ceased.

Frowning, she took a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Maybe she was just hearing things 'cause of how late it was. Turning once more to her desk, she strode back to the desk and seated herself, adjusting her black _kosode_ on her small shoulders. Just as the picked up the quill and started to write the name on the designated line on the report, she heard the same footsteps. Stiffening in fear, she immediately stopped writing, swearing that her subordinate would murder her should she mess up the report. She listened as the footsteps continued, seemingly coming closer, quivering and trembling like a child.

She paled when the footsteps crossed over the creaky part of the hallway _just_ a few inches from her door. She gulped loudly despite the fact that she was sure whoever it was would hear her. She dropped the quill and brought her hands to her lap, holding her own hand as she listened to the silence. The person seemed to have pause at the creaky part, perhaps scorning themselves silently for giving their arrival away. She then listened with dread as the person took a step forward and her eyes immediately darted to the foot that placed itself in her doorway. She watched as a second foot came with it and the towering figure cast a shadow into her room, the moonlight hitting his back.

She squeaked involuntarily and shut her eyes, feeling cowardly and absurd but still afraid. She hadn't even given herself time to see who it was in the doorway; she had just squeaked in fear and looked away, waiting for death to take her.

"What are you afraid of?" The voice was calm _and polite_. Almost instantly, she realized who it was and snapped her eyes open, facing the man with a look of immense horror and embarrassment. IT WAS THE CAPTAIN! Turning ten shades of red, she quickly dropped to her knees before him and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"C-Captain, what – um how can I help you?" Her voice was shaky and nervous, even though she tried to control it. When there was no answer, she grew afraid she had irritated him but refused to raise her head just in case _that_ insulted him. She barely heard as he stepped toward her, only realizing when he was upon her and gently lifting her chin to look up at him.

"S-sir…?" These were the only words that could come out of her mouth before his lips slammed against hers suddenly, cutting her words off. Squeaking despite his lips being on her mouth, she stared at his face with wide eyes. His placid grey eyes were closed and he looked happy, peaceful. Slowly, she kissed back, placing her hands on either side of his neck and closed her own eyes.

Before she even knew what was happening, she found that he had used _shunpo_ to bring them to her futon lying on the floor. He left her lips, causing her to whine at the loss of contact. Nonetheless, he opened his silver eyes and looked deep into her amethyst ones. She stared into his eyes, feeling almost afraid of the deep lust buried within them. The look he was giving her was predatory, like an animal. She shivered; still clinging to his neck with her wrists nestled against his fine silk scarf. They just stood there for a few moments, holding each other in absolute silence. Then, Byakuya spoke.

"Haruka, I must confess. I have wanted you since I first seen you working on my subordinate's work." He gently put his forehead against hers. "I do not know why they treat you so."

She smiled to herself, feeling her heart melt at his beautiful words. He was being incredibly sweet, even though they hardly seemed to know each other. She had never expected such kind compliments to come out of his mouth when she met him, but she surely wasn't complaining. His hands then gently found her lower back and in moments, she hit the soft futon beneath her with him quickly following, his hands burying into her long, dark red hair.

Their passionate kiss continued, with his tongue finding hers within moments. Her trembling fingers found his _haori_, removing it and throwing it aside. Releasing his lips and then reconnecting after giving herself a second to breathe, she proceeded to his scarf, gently pulling the scarf from his neck. Pausing for a few moments to admire him underneath the moonlight, she pulled away from him and just looked up at him.

His hair fell about his shoulders, though still held up by the _kenseikan_ and his eyes still had that lustful look within them, perhaps made even stronger by being atop her as she undressed him. She gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek, smiling to herself. His lips remained ajar, his breathes coming out in slow, labored inhales and exhales. Just with removing his _haori_ and scarf, she could see hints of his muscular chest which only made her gently bit her lip and look back up at him.

This little action of biting her lip only made the desire deep within Byakuya ignite and burn through his entire body. In one swift movement, he rejoined their lips and then tongue, removing his hands from her hair to start tugging her _kosode_ off. He gently pulled it down to her collarbones before moving further to untie the sash around her waist. While he untied hers, she moved her own hands to start untying his.

When he finished with hers, he immediately returned to her _kosode_ and removed it quickly, baring her top half before him. He threw the _kosode_ aside without even looking as to where it was going, keeping his eyes focused upon the newly revealed skin. His eyes ran over her top half, drinking in her averagely sized breasts and small pink nipples. She blushed deeply at his staring, but made no attempt to cover herself. Instead, she continued to undo his sash, doing even quicker as passion overtook her. She threw the sash aside, avidly removing his _kosode_ and also throwing the article aside.

She smiled to herself as his burly body was revealed to her eyes, allowing her to take in the sculpted planes of his chest and abdomen. Though his chest looked like it had been chiseled like that of a statue, it was not without scars. These blemishes, both deep and shallow alike, covered his shoulders, sides, arms, and even his abdomen. Awed, she ran her fingers over them, feeling the ruts they made in his body.

"How many of them do you have?" She murmured, her eyes finding his in the almost-dark. The look in his eyes had changed, she noticed, taking on a more somber look but she could still see the lust within them. His lips moved in response to her question and she almost didn't hear him because of her focus on his eyes.

"Many. I have…" He averted his eyes. "I haven't counted them."

She gently brought his gaze back to her, sealing their lips again and urging her own tongue into his mouth this time. He kissed her back with equal fervor, fighting with her tongue for dominance. She smirked to herself as she slid her hands down his body to find the waistband of his _hakama_, looking into his eyes as though asking for permission. His hand found hers on his hip, grabbing it and assisting it in pulling his _hakama_ down his body until it was around his ankles. He released her lips and stood, removing the _hakama_ which left him entirely naked.

She almost blushed at seeing his cock in its full length, but she barely got time to take his body in as he quickly rejoined her on the bed, finding her left breast with his mouth. She almost cried out at the simple ecstasy that came from such a small action, but bit her lip – hard enough to draw blood – and swallowed her loud moan as he continued to gently kiss and lick her nipple.

His other hand found her other breast, his thumb rolling over the hardness of her nipple while also massaging the skin of her breast. She threw her head back, softly calling out his name with a moan mixed into it, slurring his name. Byakuya persevered, sucking loudly on her nipple before licking it tenderly. She adjusted her legs underneath him, bringing him between her legs and pulling her legs around his waist. He moved from her breast, laying kisses and biting along her neck.

"Mhm, Byakuya." She softly moaned, digging her nails into his back as he rubbed his erection against her, causing even more heat to gather in her womanhood. She almost cried out his name, but he pressed his lips into hers, suppressing the harmonic sound of his name leaving her lips. His hands moved from her hair to her _hakama_ and quickly slid the invading piece of clothing off of her, leaning back on his feet in order to do so. Once it was removed, he kissed her again, burying his fingers in the loose ends of her hair and pressing himself into her.

She took a deep breath as he did, feeling a small pain at being filled by him, since it had been such a long time she has done such acts. Nonetheless, this pain fades away and she kisses him, urging him to continue. He pulled out of her until only his tip was left within her and then pushed back into her, thrusting deep into her. He found a rhythm thrusting into her and she grasped onto his shoulders, burying her face into his shoulder as cries of ecstasy left her lips.

"Byakuya…god…Byakuya." She moaned loudly, burying her face deeper into his shoulder as she began to feel the knot building in the pit of her stomach. The repeated overwhelm of pleasure made her close her eyes and simply sink into it, allowing her cries to leave her lips as Byakuya brought her into his shoulder as a way of silencing her cries. He laid kisses and bites up and down her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Let go." He whispered into her ear, feeling that she was getting close. "Come with me…come."

At his words, she found herself releasing at his powerful thrust that followed, loudly screaming his name, though it was muffled by his shoulder. He thrust into her a few more times before he himself came and followed her into the pits of pleasure. He lay upon her for a few minutes, regaining himself before rolling off her and lying beside her. He lay there, the only sounds he's making being pants and deep sighs. Then, after a few minutes, he stood and started gathering his clothes.

"W-wait." She begged, causing him to stop and the scarf fell from his arms. "Please…please stay."

He glanced around, as though checking to see if anyone was around. Then, he put his clothes down and walked over to the door, closing it. Then, he returned to her and crawled onto the futon, bringing her into his arms while covering them both in the blanket. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and buried her face into his neck, perfectly nestling it there.

"I love you, Bya-kun." She whispered.

"I love you too, Haruka-chan." He uttered in response, burying his fingers in her hair and rubbing her scalp.


End file.
